the Prankster is who I love
by earth princess terra
Summary: Melissa Potter. Twin sister of Harry Potter. Both have lighting bolt scares on their foreheads. They receive their letters to Hogwarts. There they meet friends. Did I mention that Melissa has a crush on a certain prankster? R&R please leave a nice review.
1. prologue

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Normal POV **

On a dark night on Privet Drive. No one was out except a man in weird clothing. He had a white beard that was long also white hair, which has a pointy hat on top of his head. He stands dimming the lights of the street, with nothing but a little stick. A cat watches from close by.

"Meow." the cat said. The man turned to the cat.

"I should've known you would've been here Professor Mcgonagall." The man said to the cat. Then the cat began walking towards, but the cat morphed into a human. She also wears strange clothing and has a pointy hat on her head.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." said Professor Mcgonagall. The two strange clothed people started making there way down the street of Privet Drive.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"I am afraid so Professor. The good and the bad." Professor Dumbledore said.

"And the boy and the girl?" She asked.

"Hagrid is bringing them." He answered.

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something important as this?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Ah Professor. I would trust Hagrid with My Life." Dumbledore said. Just then they hear what sounded like a motor bike. They looked to the sky and see a light coming down from the sky. The flying motorcycle landed a few feet away from the Professors. The man on the bike was tall and big. He had black hair and a black Beard. He takes his goggles off.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. Professor Mcgonagall." He said and got off the bike.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir the little ones fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid answered. "Try not to wake them." Hagrid said as he handed the babies over to Professor Dumbledore. They started to walk to the door of 4 Privet Drive.

"Albus do you think it is wise to leave them here with these people? I watched them all day. They are the worse sort of muggles I have ever seen. They really ar-" Mcgonagall said but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"The only family they have left." He said.

"These children will be famous. There won't be a child who doesn't know their names." Mcgonagall said.

"Exactly they are better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready." Dumbledore said. Then he put the babies in front of the door. Hagrid started tearing up.

"There there Hagrid it is not goodbye after all." Dumbledore told Hagrid then he turned back to the babies and put a letter explaining why they are at these people's door.

"Good luck Harry and Melissa Potter." Dumbledore said. Then all three of them magically disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**10 years later **

**Normal POV **

In the number 4 house on Privet Drive you can hear a women who had a long neck and short brown curly hair banging on a cupboard door that was under the staircase. That is where the Dursleys put there nephew and niece to sleep since they didn't like the two children.

"Get up!" the women said. Then she banged on the cupboard door again. Her name is Petunia Dursley, she is Harry and Melissa's aunt. She married to Vernon Dursley, who is a big man. Petunia's sister is Harry and Melissa's mother, who died when Harry and Melissa were one.

"Now!" Petunia said then she walked into the kitchen where Vernon and her were eating breakfast. Melissa was up first and shook her brother awake.

"Harry. We need to get up now." She said in quiet voice to her brother. Melissa was kind of scared of yelling cause' it was loud as thunder sometimes. When Melissa and Harry were 5 their cousin Dudley locked them outside in a thunder storm and didn't let them in until 3 hours later. Melissa has been afraid of thunder since, Harry wasn't afraid of it though. Melissa handed Harry his glasses.

"Thanks Melissa." Harry said. Melissa just nodded her head. Harry and Melissa do look alike, they had the same messy black hair and their mother's green eyes. The only way you could tell them apart was that Harry had short hair and glasses while Melissa has long hair and no glasses. The twins hear someone running down the stairs and then run back up to the sot where they slept under. The person jumped over their heads and caused some dust to fall on them.

"Wake up Potters! We are going to the zoo!" Their cousin Dudley said. Harry started to get out cupboard when Dudley came down laughing and pushed Harry back into the cupboard and then shut the door. Then went into the kitchen. Harry and Melissa soon followed after him.

"There's the Birthday boy." Petunia said. Then she cover Dudley's eyes and started walking him over to his presents.

"Get my bakin boy and get my coffee girl." Harry and Melissa's Uncle Vernon said.

**Melissa's POV**

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry and I said at the same time then we went and did what we were told. I got the coffee and poured it into Uncle's cup. Harry severed his bakin from the pan. Harry and I were holding back a laugh when we saw Dudley trying to count at how many presents he has.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked Uncle Vernon.

"36. I counted them myself." Uncle Vernon said.

"36? 36?! That is one less than last year!" Dudley yelled. I started to cover my ears I really don't like yelling.

"Yeah, but they are much bigger than last year." Uncle Vernon was trying to reason with him.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley yelled again. I got out of the room before I had heard anymore. Hate the yelling around this house. The yelling stopped then the phone ranged. about 5 minutes later Harry came out of the kitchen. Good thing I put a little prank in one of Dudley's presents. I was wearing one of Dudley's "smallest" shirt and pants. While Harry was wearing one of Dudley's other "smallest" shirt and pants.

"Melissa you okay?" Harry asked me.

"Yes who was on the phone?" I asked him.

"Ms. Figg. She can't watch us so it means we have to go with the Dursleys." He said.

"Great." I said. Then we heard screams. Looks like my prank went off.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled. I jumped, maybe I shouldn't play pranks on this family. I started to the kitchen.

"Melissa be careful." Harry said. I nodded my head. I went into the kitchen. I saw the canned fake worms on the floor.

"Yes Uncle?" I asked in a quiet voice. Uncle Vernon got up from his seat and walked over to me he grabbed my hair and threw me into the counter. Hit my head on the counter and got a cut on the side of my cheek that is going to stay for about 3 weeks. Great I am going to have a cut cheek on my birthday that is in a week and 3 days. I didn't wince in pain. Uncle Vernon saw that my punishment was done and went back to his seat. I got up and walked back to where Harry was waiting.

"I told you to be careful." Harry said as he puts a band-aid on my cheek.

"Thanks Harry and I know, but I like to prank once in a while. I am just not going to pranks these people we call family again." I said.

"Good." Harry said. Then Uncle Vernon came in and told us we were leaving for the zoo now. Harry and I got our shoes on and headed out the door behind the Dursleys. Harry and I were about to enter the back of the Dursley's car when Uncle Vernon shut the back door.

"I don't want any funny business from the both of you got it?" Uncle Vernon ask. We nodded then he went to the drivers seat while we got in to the back seat. About a hour later we were at the zoo. We saw all the animals my favorite part of the zoo was the aquarium with all the fish. Harry's favorite was the lion den. Now we are in the reptilian exhibit. We were looking at a snake. The snake seems kinda lazy, but it was asleep.

"Make him move." Dudley commanded. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass.

"Move." Uncle Vernon told the snake. The snake didn't move.

"Move!" Dudley said as he banged his hands on the glass. I jumped when he did that.

"He is asleep." Harry told them.

"He's boring." Dudley said then he and Our Aunt and Uncle walked of to look at other snakes. I looked where Dudley walked away.

"At least he ain't fat and ugly like you." I said to Dudley's back. Harry laughed a little. Then We looked back at the snake.

"Sorry about him." Harry told the Snake.

"Yeah he doesn't get laying there all day with people making funny faces at you." I said to the Snake. The Snake lifted head as if it can hear us.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked the Snake. The Snake nodded it's head. Harry and I looked at each other then back at the snake.

"Do you talk with people often?" I asked the Snake. It shook his head no.

"Have you met your parents?" Harry asked it. The snake shook it's head no then pointed it to a sign that said "breed in captive".

"I see. We haven't met our parents either." Harry told the snake. Then Dudley came running behind us and pushed away from the glass case and onto our elbows on the ground.

"Mom, dad you won't believe what the snake is doing." Dudley said as he put his face up on the glass. Harry and I glared at him. Then the next thing we knew was the glass disappeared like magic and Dudley fell in the snake case. The snake slithered out of it's case.

"Thankssss." It said to Harry and I.

"Uh no problem?" I said. Then it started to slither away and everyone started screaming because of the snake on the loose. Dudley got up out of the pond and started to try to get out, but the glass was back and he started freaking out. Aunt and Uncle came back to see what Dudley wanted.

"Mom, mommy!" Dudley shouted through the glass. Aunt Petunia heard him and started freaking out. Harry and I started to laugh, but ended quickly when Uncle Vernon looked to us. Oh crap we are in so much trouble. 2 hours later we were at the Dursley's home. Uncle Vernon grabbed our hair.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

"We honestly don't know." I said.

"Yeah. One minute the glass was there the next it wasn't." Harry said.

"It was like magic." I said. Uncle Vernon through us into the cupboard.

"There is no such thing as magic." He yelled at us. Gosh I hate the yelling.

* * *

**2 days later **

**Melissa's POV **

Harry and I were doing our morning usual chores. Today I was in the Kitchen serving breakfast to our "wonderful" family, while Harry got the mail. Harry walked in with the mail he handed Vermon his mail, but he still had to letters in his hand. Harry walked over to me and was about to had me one of the letters, when Dudley saw them. He got up and grabbed the letters from Harry.

"Dad Harry and Melissa got a letter." He said and then handed the letters to Uncle Vernon.

"Hey give them back they're ours." Harry said.

"Yours? Who would be writing to you two?" He asked. Then he looked at the letters and his eyes widen in fear. Aunt Petunia was also scared. They looked at us.

"Get to your cupboard now!" Uncle Vernon shouted at us.

"How about you give us what is ours." I said. He glared at me.

"Out now!" He commanded. Harry dragged me to the cupboard.

"Why did you drag me in here? I wanted to see who wrote to us." I told Harry.

"I know. I do too, but I knew you would get scared soon." he said. I sighed he was right. Through the whole week Harry and I have been receiving a hundred letters from these strange people. Uncle Vernon got so mad about the letters we had to go to a old light house out on the water. Now it was almost midnight and it is thundering outside, good thing Harry told me I will okay cause' he is here with me, and it also means Harry and my birthday is in a few minutes. Harry and I drew a dirt birthday cake. Then when Dudley's watch sounded off for midnight. Harry and I mad a wish on our fake cakes. Just then there was bagging on the door.

"Harry?" I asked in a scared quiet voice. Uncle Vernon came downstairs with a gun and Aunt Petunia behind him. Then the door knocked down to the cement floor. Harry grabbed grabbed my hand and we hid in a corner. I peeked from behind the corner and I see a big man walk in. Dudley was by the window.

"Sorry bout' that." He said and put the door back in the door frame.

"I suggest you leave! You are breaking a entry!" Uncle Vernon shouted While pointing the gun as the big man.

"Dry up Dursley ye old prune." the man said and bent the gun up and Uncle Vernon shot the bullet but it went up to the upstairs room. The Big man walked over to Dudley.

"I have seen you since you were a baby Harry, where is your sister?" The Man asked Dudley I held back a laugh.

"I-I ain't Harry." Dudley told the man. Harry and I step out from the corner we were hiding in.

"I am." Harry said.

"I'm his Sis." I said.

"Well of course you are Harry and his sister Melissa." The man said. Then he reached behind him and grabbed a white box and handed it to me and Harry.

"I might have sat on it a bit." He said. We looked at the cake in the box it said "Hapee Birthday Harry and Melissa" In Green lettering. We put the box on the stand next to the couch. We saw the man pull out a pink umbrella and then he pointed it to the fire place and sparks came from the end and made a fire.

"Excuse me." I said.

"But who are you?" Harry asked.

" Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." The man known as Hagrid said.

"Um sorry, but we don't." I told him.

" No? Blimey, Harry, Melissa, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked us.

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

"You are a wizard Harry and Melissa you are a witch." Hagrid told us. Harry and I looked at each other than back at Hagrid.

"We are what?" We asked.

"A witch and a wizard. And good ones at that after you are trained up a bit." Hagrid said.

"Sir I think you might be mistaken, we can't be a witch and a wizard." I told him. "I'm just Melissa."

"and I am just Harry." Harry said.

"Well just Harry and just Melissa. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" He asked. Harry and I looked at each other again. Then Hagrid handed me and Harry a letter the same one we received hundreds of, but couldn't get one.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry read his aloud. My letter said the same thing. Uncle Vernon and stood behind the couch.

"They'll not be going. We swore when we took them in we would put a end to this nonsense." Uncle Vernon said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"You knew and you never told us?" Harry said. Aunt petunia started walked down the stairs.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two." Aunt Petunia said.

"Blown up?" I asked.

"You told us that our parents died in a car crash." Harry said.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid asked our Aunt.

"We had to tell them something." She answered.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid said mad. I was also mad so was Harry. We have been lied to our whole lives with the Dursleys.

"They'll not be going." Uncle Vernon said again.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?" Hargrid asked.

"Muggle?" Harry and I asked. Hagrid turned to us.

"Non magic folk. This boy's and girl's had his and her name down ever since they were born! They are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid told the Dursleys.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon said. Hagird points his umbrella at Uncle Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid said. Then he sees Dudley eating our cake. That pig. Then a magic spark came from the umbrella and Dudley grew a tail. Harry and I started laughing when we saw the Dursleys running around trying to get the tail off of Dudley's bottom.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid told Harry and I. We nodded our heads.

"Okay." We said. Hagrid checked his watch and heads to the door.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" He said then walks out the door. Harry and I looked at each other and nodded our heads and then followed Hagrid out the door.

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

Hagrid, Harry and I are walking down the streets of London. Harry was reading what we need out loud.

"All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in London?" He asked Hagrid.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said. Then we entered a store called the 'leaky cauldron'. The bartender saw Hagrid.

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?" He asked Hagrid.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Melissa here buy their school supplies." Hagrid told the bartender known as Tom. Tom's eyes went wide.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry and Melissa Potter." tom said. Then every thing in the place went quiet. Then this man came up and shook Harry's and my hands.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter, welcome back." He said then a women came up and shook our hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Ms Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last." she said. Then a man in robes and a turban on his head appears in front if me and Harry.

"Harry and Melissa P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you two." He said.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Melissa, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid told us.

"Nice to meet to you." Harry and I said put our hands out for him to shake, but he refuses.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potters? Heheh." Professor Quirrell said.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." Hagrid said as he started to the back of the pub.

"Goodbye." Harry said to the Professor.

"Have a nice day." I said to the Professor. We came to a brick wall in the back of the pub.

"See Harry, Melissa, you guys are famous." Hagrid said to us.

"But why are we Famous?" Harry asked him.

"How is it all those people back there knew our names?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you two that." Hagrid said. Then he tapped some bricks on the wall and it opened to a street with tons of stores on it.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally." Hagird said. After about 20 minutes at the bank where our parents left money for Harry and I we got our school supplies. The last thing we needed was our wands. Hagrid said that he would be right back after he dropped us off at Ollivanders. Harry and I went in and saw tons of boxes on shelves probable full of wands.

"Excuse me." I said hoping someone would hear me. Just then a man with white hair on a ladder came. He looks at Harry and me.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He said while he pick two boxes with wands and handed me and Harry each a wand.

"Well give them a wave." He said. We did as he said and we sent boxes flying off of the shelves.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter..." He said then went to the back and grabbed to more wands. "I wonder..." I heard him say. Then he brought the wands to Harry and me. He handed the wands to us. I felt a warm feeling come from the wand to me.

"Curios very Curios." He said.

"I'm Sorry, but what is curios?" Harry asked him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your guy's wands gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you two should be destined for these wands when its brother gave you those scars." He said.

"And who owned that wand?" I asked.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you two. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." He said. Harry and looked at each other. Then we heard tapping on the window we turn to see Hagrid with two cages one held a cat, the other cage held a owl.

"Happy Birthday." Hagrid said to us.

"Wow." is all that we had to say. After we left the wand shop and went back to the Leaky Cauldron and ate dinner. Hagrid told us who killed our parents and why we were famous. I still can't believe we survived that curse. Oh the cat Hagrid gave me was white so I named her Snowball. Harry named his white owl Hedwig. Then a month later Hagrid took us to the train station to get on to the train to Hogwarts.

" Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry, Melissa, I'm gonna have to leave you two. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to it, Harry and Melissa that's very important. Stick to your tickets." Hagrid told us as he handed us our tickets. I looked at the ticket it said platform 9 and 3/4. There was no such thing was there?

"Platform 9 and 3/4? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 and 3/4. There's no such thing...is there?" Harry asked Hagrid but he was gone. Harry looked to me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Then we started our search for platform 9 and 3/4. Then we saw the man that helps people find their platform. Harry asked him where our platform was.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where we might find Platform 9 and 3/4?"

"9 and 3/4? Think you're being funny, do ya." he said then walked away.

"Rude much." I said. Just then a family with red hair walked by us.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." the women said.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"I think they know the way Harry lets follow them." I said. He nodded his head and then we followed the red headed family. The family stopped in front of the pillar that had a 9 on the left and a 10 on the right.

"All right, Percy, you first." The women told one of her sons who I guess was Percy. Percy stand a few feet away from the pillar and then he ran towards the pillar. I thought he was going to crash, but he went straight through it. I walked up to the women.

"Excuse me Ma'am could you um show me how to how to.?" I asked.

"How to get onto the platform?" she asked me. I nodded my head yes. "It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well. Okay all you have to do is walk through the 9 an 10." she told me. I nodded my head. Then she turned to her twin sons the one on the right is kind of cute. What am I saying their twins they look alike.

"Fred you will go after okay." The women told the twin on the left.

"He not Fred I am." said the twin on the right. I looked at eh front of his trunk. It had G. W. on it. I laughed.

"What's so funny dear?" The women asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said and I winked to the twin on the right. I turned back to Harry. "Well see you on the train bro." I said then I ran in between the 9 and 10 and I came to the train platform. I gave my trunk to the people who put the luggage on to the train. I was about to get on the train when my eyes were covered with a cloth and a pair of arms dragged me onto the train and to a empty compartment. They took the cloth of my eyes. I saw it was the twins I saw before who took me. Fred was on the right and G was on the left. I call the other twin G because I never caught his name.

"So girl what is your name?" Fred asked me.

"Oh. My name is Melissa Potter." I said. The twin's eyes widen when I said my name. Oh great here comes the questions.

"Are you really?" G asked me.

"Who else would I be? Harry?" I asked them with a laugh. Then we all started laughing.

"Well Melissa it is honor to meet you." Fred said. I nodded my head.

"It is nice to meet you guys too. Fred and G." I said. Fred and G's eyes widen in shock. "To answer your questions Fred I heard your mother say your name and G I call you G because I never caught your name." I said. They put their mouths in a o shaped.

"Well the name is George Missy." G now known as George said. Did he just call me Missy?

"Missy?" I asked.

"Uh I mean Melissa. Missy sounded like a good nickname for ya." George said while blushing a bit. I laughed a bit.

"It is okay George and I like the nickname." I said. I saw Fred and George looking at the right side of my cheek. Oh did I mention that I got a new cut on the same spot where I was thrown into the counter. Uncle Vernon got mad at me for trying to get a letter and I hit the same spot on the corner of the coffee table and it got a bit bigger.

"Hey what happened to your cheek?" Fred asked me. Oh I have to lie I don't want them to worry.

"I am such a klutz. I tripped and feel on the side walk." I said with a little laugh. They bought my story thank goodness. Then we started to talk about how Hogwarts was going to be like for me.

**George's POV **

Melissa is a cool cute person. But I don't believe the story she told us how she got that cut on her face. I hope she can trust us and tell us when she is ready. Wait a minute go back. Did I call Melissa cute? I did I barley even know her. We changed into our robes for school already. The train came to a stop.

"See you later Melissa." Fred and I said at he same time.

"Bye guys lets hope I get put in Gryffindor." She said and caught up with the other first years.

"So George has a little crush." Fred teased me. I blushed.

"I do not!" I said.

"Sure what ever you say." Fred said. Then we walked to the carriages.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 1 I hoped you liked please leave a nice review thanks :)


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

The train has just came to a stop at the station. I was happy and kinda sad because I had fun talking to Fred and George and they said I had to get sorted to a house. I got off the train and saw my brother.

"See you later Melissa." The twins said to me.

"Bye guys lets hope I get put into Gryffindor." I said then I ran to my brother. I sneaked up behind him. The twins's brother Ron saw me coming, I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet, he did. Then I pounced on my brother and gave him a hug.

"Hey bro miss me." I said after I let him go.

"Where were you? I was worried sick for most of the ride." Harry said. I smiled.

"Well let's just say Ron's brothers took me to a compartment to talk to me about Hogwarts and pranks." I said.

"She is right Harry. I forgot to mention that my brothers were planning on talking to her, sorry." Ron said.

"It is okay Ron." Harry said. Then Harry and I hear a familiar voice calling the first years.

"Firs' year this way." Hagrid said Harry and I were smiling as we walked towards Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry and I said at the same time. Ron said whoa when he first looked at Hagrid. It made me laugh a bit. Hagrid took us to the boat that rows all on it's own to Hogwarts. When I saw the castle I was amazed. I can't believe I will be staying at a place like this for a school year and I get to explore it this weekend, since school starts on Monday. The boats docked and we got out. We walked up the stair cases until we saw a Professor in green robes and hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-" The women was saying but was cut off by a boy who i think was the one that lost his toad on the train.

"Trevor!" he said and grabbed his toad, He then looked at the Professor. "Sorry." He says then walks back into the crowd of other students.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The Professor said then walked away. Into the big doors in front of us.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry and Melissa Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said a boy with slick back blonde hair, he looks like a ferret. Everyone started whispering about Harry and me. " This is Crabbe, and Goyle..." He said and the thugs behind him just nod their heads. "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." Draco finally known as said. Ron sinkers, I kinda did too, but Draco didn't hear my snicker. Draco then turns to Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended his hand to me and Harry.

"I think we can tell who the wrong sort are for ourselves, thanks." Harry said.

"Yeah so get lost Ferret." I said. Draco glared at Harry and me. The Professor came back and swat Draco with the paper in her hand, I laughed. With one last Glare at Harry and me Draco walked back to where he was standing before.

"We're ready for you now." the Professor said and she lead us into the great hall. As we were walking a girl next to me was telling me about how the ceiling look like the night sky. Her name was Hermione. Then we reached the front of the hall which had a large long table. The Professor in the middle of the long table stood up He had long white hair and a beard.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all , our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He said then he sat back down.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The Professor I learned who was Mcgonagall said. Hermione was telling her self to be calm.

"Mental that one is." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. I whacked them both in the head for saying and agreeing with the statement. They turned around to me, but I was looking at a professor who had black greasy hair, Harry was also looking at the same professor. Then our scars started burning.

"Are you two alright?" Ron asked. We nodded our heads. Hermione was put into Gryffindor along with Ron and Harry. Draco Was put in slytherin. After Harry got off the stool another named got called.

"Melissa Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said. I went up to the stool and the hat was put on my head.

'Ah the other potter twin. Mmmh where to put you? you have the traits of all the houses... wait a minute what's this you got a thing for pranking once in a while and you are very brave to do it.' The hat said in my head.

'Yup' I told the hat in my head.

'I just know who you will be hanging out with this year.' the hat said in my head. "Better be... Gryffindor!" the hat said out loud and the Gryffindor table went crazy because they got the potter twins.

"We Got The Potters." Fred and George were chanting about, I laughed when they were doing that. Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood up again.

"Let the feast begin." He said and food magically appears in front of everyone. I was sitting between my brother and George while we were eating. I grabbed a chicken leg and some potatoes. Harry was talking with Ron while I ate quietly, but I felt like someone was staring at me. Just then when Ron reached for a chicken leg a ghost head came out of it. I jumped and grabbed the person next to me.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." He said. I tighten my grip on the person I grabbed onto. Then Ron and Percy were talking to the ghost. I still haven't let go of the person next to me.

"Are you going to hang on me for the rest of the night Missy?" George asked me. I looked at him then at his arm. I let go of his arm as soon as I saw I was hanging on him. I put my hand in my lap and my face turned red.

"Sorry." I said in a quiet voice while still blushing. He laughed and said it was okay. Then we went back to eating.

**George POV **

Harry and Ron were sorted into our house. Melissa was now up on the stool being sorted I crossed my fingers hoping she would get in Gryffindor.

"Oi George hoping your girlfriend is in our house?" Fred Jokingly asked. I blushed a little.

"She ain't my girlfriend Fred." I told Him. Just then the hat started to speak out loud.

"Better be... Gryffindor!" the hat said out loud. Everyone at our table started cheering.

"We Got The Potters." Fred and I chanted, Melissa laughed at how funny we were. I then sat down next to Melissa. She grabbed a chicken leg and some potatoes. As we were eating, I was kind of glancing at Melissa... Okay I was staring at her most of the time. Melissa doesn't talk much as she did on the train. Is she nervous? Ron was reaching for another chicken leg when nearly headless nick pops out of the chicken. Melissa jumped and grabbed my arm. Melissa probable doesn't know she grabbed my arm. As nick started to talk Melissa's grip tighten a little bit. Then Nick went floating off somewhere. Melissa still hasn't let go of my arm.

"Are you going to hang on me for the rest of the night Missy?" I asked her. She looked at me then my arm. She let go when she saw that she grabbed my arm and put her hands in her lap. Did I see her blush? I told her that it was okay with a little laugh. I have a idea. I tapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Oi Fred want to prank Melissa tomorrow?" I asked Fred in a whisper.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"We are gonna dye her hair our hair color with a spell that lasts 10 days." I said.

"That's brilliant." Fred said. I nodded my head.

**Melissa's POV **

After dinner the Gryffindor perfect showed us to the common room. I like how the pictures are able to move and talk. I got roomed with Hermione and two other girls. The next morning I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. As I was washing my hair I noticed it was a different color. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. My once black hair is now a ginger color. I know who exactly who did this to me. So they want to play a prank on me aye? Well they better watch out. I dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail and put on a plain light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Hermione woke up and was staring at me.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"It's me Hermione. Fred and George did a prank on me." I told her. She nodded and she went to get ready for the day. I then went down to the common room. In the common room was my brother, Ron and my two favorite twins. They are still my favorite twins, even though I am upset with them making me look like my mom.

"Hey guys." I said to Ron and Harry. They looked at me and gave me confused looks. Fred and George were holding in their laughter. I just wanted to cry right there, but I kept my cool.

"Who are you?" Harry asked me.

"Harry it's me, Melissa. Those two bozos over there pranked me." I told Harry as I glare at the Fred and George. Harry turned around and glared at them too.

"How long is my sister's hair color going to stay ginger?" Harry asked the twins.

"Ten days so don't worry about it." Fred said.

"'Don't worry about it'?!" I screamed. I got right into the twins's faces.

"You think this is funny?!" I asked. I backed them up to the wall. I started to get tears in my eyes. They don't understand who they made me look like with this red hair. I started to cry because I wish mom was here and I was crying out of frustration. I looked at Fred and George one more time, then I ran out of the common room. I kept running, I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running. I finally stopped and looked to see where I was, I was outside by the black lake. I saw a tree and started punching and kicking it. My hands and feet were starting to hurt, but I kept punching and kicking my anger and frustration. Then someone came behind me and picked me up so I would stop punching and kicking the tree. I saw it was George.

"Let go of me!" I said with tears in my eyes. He only hugged me tighter and started rocking back and forth to calm me down.

"No, I'm not letting go. I'm sorry. I didn't know I made you look like your mom." He said. He was still rocking back and forth. I soon fell asleep in his arms. I feel safe in his arms, I don't know why, but I just feel safe in his arms.

**George's POV **

I carried Melissa back to the castle and put her up in her bed. As I put the covers over her I saw a picture on her nightstand. The picture looked like Melissa with real red hair. That must be her mom. I kissed Melissa's forehead and went down stairs to the common room. Harry and Ron came back and I told them I found Melissa and that she is asleep in her room. They nodded their heads and we started talking. I feel really bad turning her hair red but she looks beautiful with red hair.

**Melissa's POV **

I woke up back in my room. George must have brought me here. An idea pops in my head. Why don't we start of my first day here with a little game that muggles play. I went down to the common room and saw everyone down there talking.

"Hey guys want to play truth or dare?" I asked them. Everyone said yes, I even got Hermione and Angelina Johnson to play.

"Okay who want's to start first?" I asked.

"I will." Ron said. He looked around the group and found his victim. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry said.

"I dare you to dance like a idiot." Ron said. Harry got up and started dancing like a idiot. Everyone in our group was laughing, even Harry was laughing. Harry sat back down and he looked for his victim. He looked at me.

"Oh sister dear truth or dare?" he asked me. Harry knows I never run away from a challenge.

"Dare! and never call me sister dear again." I said.

"I dare you to sit in George's lap for the rest of the game." he dared me. I had my mouth wide open, then I shut it.

"Fine!" I said. Then I sat in George's lap. I then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth." She said

"Is it true you study all the time?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. Then she looked at Fred. "Fred truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Fred you are such a chicken." I said.

"Rubbish." George said.

"Okay, Fred do you like one of us girls?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yes." Fred said. Then Fred looked at George. "George truth or dare?" Please don't pick dare George, I think I know what he is planning.

"Dare." George said. You idiot I screamed in my head.

"I dare you to..."

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 2 with a cliff hanger. I wonder what Fred is going to dare George? I hoped you liked it please leave a nice review thanks :)


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**George's POV **

I chose dare for the truth and dare game.

"I dare you to..." Fred began. Oh no I think I made the wrong choice to choose dare.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like on the lips." Fred dared me. Melissa jumped out of my lap.

"Okay that is it for this game of truth and dare today. I am going to explore the castle some more, bye." Melissa said then she walked out of the common room. Okay that was freaky. Everyone looked to where Melissa walked out of the room. Fred started laughing his butt off. Melissa then poked her head back into the common room and glared at Fred then left again. Hermione and Angelina left after Melissa called the games to quits. I then laughed because the look on Melissa's face was funny when she glared at Fred. Fred stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused look.

"That was weird. Did I just see my sister glare at one of us?" Harry asked. I laughed even more.

"Yeah I did. Who do you think got on her bad side?" Ron asked. I was laughing so hard now I had tears coming from my eyes.

"What is so funny?" Fred Finally asked me. I looked at him then laughed some more.

"I know who Melissa was glaring at." I said in between laughs.

"Who?" Harry, Ron and Fred asked me.

"She glared at Fred. I think he just got on her bad side." I said. Then Harry began to laugh.

"I feel sorry for you Fred." Harry said in between his laughs. I wonder why Harry is laughing.

"I don't you think you are sorry, when you are laughing." Fred said.

"Why Are you laughing anyway?" I asked.

"I really do feel sorry for you Fred because when someone gets on Melissa's bad side they will get pranked." Harry said. Then Harry and Ron looked above Fred and my heads. Ron and Harry smirked.

"Oh and before I forget to tell you Melissa bought a magic prank book when we were in Diagonally." Harry said.

"Hey Fred and George I wouldn't look up if I were you two." Ron said. Fred and I looked up anyways just to see a bucket that just poured water on top of us. Why was I pranked along with Fred? I didn't do any thing. Harry and Ron started walking away laughing.

"That girl is good. I didn't even see her set this up so fast." Fred said.

"Yeah, but why was I pranked?" I asked. Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but she is a good pranker." Fred said. I think that is why the hat put her in Gryffindor because she is a prankster like Fred and I. We then turned to we started hear laughing that was starting to fade away. She is really good as a prankster. Fred and I then went to our dormitory to change into dry clothes.

**Melissa's POV **

I was standing in front of the door way of the common room when I saw Fred and George looked up to be soaked with my bucket water prank. Harry and Ron went laughing to their dormitory. I just stand at the entry way to our common room listening to Fred and George.

"That girl is good. I didn't even see her set this up so fast." Fred said.

'You bet I am good I am probable the pranking queen.' I thought.

"Yeah, but why was I pranked?" George asked Fred.

'Mmmmmmmh lets see why did I prank George again? Oh right he is a idiot for picking dare.' I said in my head. Fred shrugged his shoulders. I started laughing and walking away to explore the castle. I saw that the staircases can be scary when they. I was exploring castle when I ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you are going you mudblood." He sneered. I glared at the git.

"I am not a muggle- born you Ferret." I said with anger. He glared at me then pointed his wand to me and pinned me up against the wall.

"What was that? Who are you?" He asked me. I didn't answer. "Tell me your name girl." He demanded. His wand was at my throat.

"You think I am scared of a git like you?" I asked him. He glared at me again. "Plus you already know who I am." I said.

"I didn't see you at the sorting." He sneered at me again. I rolled my eyes this is stupid.

"Then you will find out Monday won't you." I said with a smirk.

"Huh?" He asked me with a confused look. I then took his arm and spin so we were on the side where the wall wasn't behind me. "What are you doing?" He asked with anger now. I just smiled. I turned my back to him and flipped him over my shoulder and he was laying on his back on the ground, but I didn't hurt him to bad even though I wanted to. I started walking to go back outside. I left a shocked Draco on the ground.

"Drakey-poo are you okay?" I heard a girl scream. I laughed and turned around to see this girl. The girl helped Draco up and he was glaring at me.

"Next time don't point your wand at me Draco." I said. Then I started walking to the courtyard when I was hit with a hex and went to the floor. The last thing I heard was Fred and George yelling my name. Then my world went black. I then woken up in the hospital wing it was like six in the morning. I looked around and saw someone in the chair next to my bed. In the light that I could see red hair. I smiled. How long has George been at my side.

"Oi George." I said. Then he shot up from his chair which made me laugh a little. He looked at me and smiled and then he hugged me tight.

**George's POV **

After Fred and I changed we went to go find our little pranker who pranked us. We found her and she was starting to walking to the courtyard. I saw Draco on the ground.

"Why do you think Draco is on the ground?" I asked Fred in a whisper.

"Don't know. Do you think you Melissa had something to do with it?" Fred asked me.

"Maybe." I said. Then we heard a scream, another Slytherin girl ran to Draco.

"Drakey-poo are you okay?" We heard the girl scream. Fred and I were trying to hold in our laughter at Draco's nickname the girl gave him. Melissa then turned around laughing and smiled to Draco and the girl.

"Next time don't point your wand at me Draco." I heard Melissa said. Then She was resuming her walking to the courtyard, when we saw the girl Slytherin sent a hex to Melissa's head. The hex hit Melissa and she went to the floor.

"Melissa!" Fred and I shouted. Draco and the other girl ran off when they saw us coming. When we got to Melissa she pasted out. Those gits are lucky I don't hunt them down and hex them.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing." Fred said. I nodded my head and picked Melissa up and took her to the hospital wing. When we got there Madam Pomfrey looked over Melissa and said she would wake up in about 2 days. 2 days?! Melissa is going to flip when she finds out. I am happy she is okay. I stayed by Melissa's side until she woke up. 2 days has past and it is the first day of school. I was sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

"Oi. George." I heard someone say. I jumped out of my chair and heard the same person laugh a little. Melissa was awake I was so happy I hugged her tight. I never wanted to let her go.

"Um George I think I need to breath." I heard Melissa say. I laughed and let her go.

"Yeah you do. Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yup I am. How long have I been a sleep?" She asked me. Uh oh I hope she doesn't flip when I tell her.

"Don't freak out okay. You've been asleep for two days." I told her.

"Oh okay... Wait a minute two days?! I am going to so get Draco and that girl back for what they did." She said. Then Madam Pomfrey checked her over and gave her the okay to go get ready for the school day. I told her that everyone came and visited her when she was unconscious as we headed to the common room then. When we got there she hugged me.

"Thanks for being there for me when I woke up and Sorry for pranking you on Saturday, but you just had to dare didn't you?" she said then she went to her dormitory to get ready for the school day. I laughed after she left. What is this feeling I have for her? I wonder as I waited for Fred to wake up.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 3. I hoped you liked it please leave a nice review thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

I went up to my dorm and took a shower and got into my school uniform. After I just walked out of the bathroom I was tackled into a hug by Hermione.

"Melissa you are awake." She said.

"Yes I am. I will see you in the great hall for breakfast okay." I said. She nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I got my books for the school day since we got the schedule when we got here 3 days ago. I had transfigurations first off today with Professor Mcgonagall. I hope none of the teachers call me by my mom's name since I am going to look like her for 8 more days. I walked down to the common room and saw no one was there, I then headed to the great hall to breakfast. When I just walked into the great hall doors I was tackled into another hug, but this time by Fred.

"Mel Mel you're okay." Fred said as he hugged me George joined in our hugging group. All I could do was laugh at how funny we may look to other people.

"Yeah I am okay, but don't think you are off the hook with me yet Fred." I said as I pat his back putting a piece of paper that said 'kick me' on his back. I smiled and walked to a seat at the table, Fred and George joined me after Fred got kicked by some people heading into the hall. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and that girl smirking. I started to growl.

"What's wrong Melissa?" George asked me.

"Malfoy." I said the name like it was venom. George looked and saw them smirking and snickering about how they put me in the hospital wing.

"Yeah I see them what do you think we should do?" George asked me. I smirked at that question.

"It's already being taken care of." I said.

"Oh really how?" Fred asked me. I guess he can be off the hook now cause I need him to distract himself and George. So I took the kick me sign off his back. His eyes went big after he saw the sign. George was laughing at the look at his brother's face of shock. I smirk and waved my wand under the table. Then Harry and Ron came in and hugged me. I told them I was fine and they started eating breakfast. Hermione then came in and started a conversation with me. Then a minute before the bell ranged for class I told George and Fred to follow me to the doors. When we reached the doors I turned around to the Sltherin table. Just then the bell ranged.

"Get ready to sing you two." I said to Fred and George. They nodded, then the Slytherin table got up and then they all fell. The hall burst into laughter. Then Fred, George and I started singing.

"Slytherins have fallen to the ground." I began singing.

"They don't know how they got so low." Fred singed.

"There is only a person to make them fall with out them knowing." George singed.

"So the Slytheins have finally fallen before the pranking queen." all three of us singed together.

"And that pranking queen is me yeah!" I finished off our little song. Everyone in the except the Slytherins were clapping. Fred, George and I took a bow. All the Slytherins were Glaring at me. I just smiled and looked at Draco and the girl that hit me with that spell two days ago, she looks like a pug.

"See ya around Draky-poo and pug face." I said and walked out of the hall with Fred and George. We were laughing all the why until we had to part ways.

"See you after classes guys." I said. They nodded and gave me a hug.

"You be careful today Missy." George said.

"Yeah don't want you to be in the hospital wing again Mel." Fred said.

"Okay guys get going and knock it off with the nicknames and call me by my name." I said. They chuckled.

"Bye Missy." George said.  
"Bye Mel." Fred said. I growled and they went running down the hall laughing. I smiled to my self as I watch them go. I then went to my first class and sat down next to a boy named Neville. He was shy, but I told him he can trust me because I know how the Slytherins were being mean to him. Then class started and Ron and Harry weren't here yet Mcgonagall was calling our names out to see if everyone was here.

"Melissa Potter?" She called my name.

"Here!" I said. She turned to me and her eyes went big and her face went pale like she has seen a ghost.

"L-lily is that you?" She asked me.

"Sorry Professor it is me Melissa Potter her daughter I will only look like this for about 8 more days." I said to her. She nodded and continued calling out names. Then we started taking notes. Mcgonagall transfigured into a cat while we took notes 10 minutes later Ron and Harry came into the class room. Ron let out a sigh of relief thinking they were off the hook of being late. I giggled a little.

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry. Then Mcgonagall jumped off her desk and tranfigured back into human form and gave Ron and Harry a stern look.

"That was bloody brilliant. " Ron said to Mcgonagall.

"Thank you for that assessment, . Maybe if I were to transfigure and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time." Mcgonagall said to Harry and Ron. I giggled at what she said.

"We got lost." Harry told her.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Mcgonagall said. Then Harry and Ron sat in the empty desk seats and started to write down notes. Then Later the bell ranged. Harry, Ron and I headed down to the dungeons for Potions class. When we got in there I sat down next to Harry with Ron to my right and Hermione to Harry's left. We were chatting until the door to the classroom slams open and Professor Snape walks in my brother starts to take notes as the Professor talks.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." he then sees Harry writing down in his book. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." He said in a stern voice. Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. Harry then looks up at the professor. Snape looked at the both us, He looked wide eyed at me for a second.

"It's Melissa not Lily. Only looking this way for 8 more days." I told him. Snape nodded with a glare still.

"Mr. Potter and his sister Ms. Potter. Our...new...celebrities. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Harry and me. Hermione's hand went up.

"We don't know sir." Harry and I said together.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked us again. Hermione;s hand went up again is this guy blind?

"We don't know sir." Harry and I said again.

"I guess fame isn't everything is it Mr. and Ms. Potter?" Snape said. Malfoy and the other Slytherins laughed. I was about to punch Malfoy in the face, but Harry made sure I didn't. I am going to get that git people call Draco sometime soon and you can count on it. After a whole class with Snape glaring at me and my brother went on with the rest of the days classes were cool then we went to bed after we talked about how cool today was except for potions, I got to talk to Fred and George about more pranks. Now we are in the Great hall eating lunch. Seamus was doing a spell.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." Seamus said then looks into his cup and saw it still was water. Then he tries the spell again.

"What's Seamus doing with the glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

"Trying to turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..." Ron begins. Then there was a explosion. I looked to where I heard it and I saw Seamus with burnt hair. I laughed a little bit. Then Owls hooted and everyone looks up to the ceiling.

"Ah! Mail's here!" Ron says as envelopes fall form above. Everyone starts catching their mail. I was kinda sad not to get anything, but hey I am use to it. Neville got a Remembrall. Harry asked Ron if he can have the news paper. Ron nodded his head yes. Harry took the paper and looked at it.

" Hey, Melissa, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid, Melissa and I went to." Harry said.

"That's odd." I said. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Now we are outside for our first flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

"Good after noon Class." Madam Hooch said to everyone.

"Good after noon Madam Hooch." The whole class said.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" Madam Hooch told us to do.

"Up!" Harry and I said at the same time with the class and our brooms went in our hands.

"Whoa." Harry said. I just smiled.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch said.

"Up!" Ron said but his broom just waked him in the nose. Harry and I laughed at the sight.

"Oh shut up you two." Ron told us. Which only made us laugh more. Then everyone have their brooms in their hands.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch said. We then mounted our brooms.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." Madam Hooch blows the whistle, but I didn't go up like the rest of the class except Neville who tried to get back down to the ground. Then his broom took off with him on it. Neville then got caught on something on the wall. Then He fell to the ground. Madam hooch ran over to him.

"Oh dear a broken wrist." Madam Hooch said as she brought Neville to his feet. "Everyone keeps their feet firmly on the or you will be kicked out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." Madam hooch said then she took Neville to the hospital wing. Draco grabbed something off the ground from where Neville fell to the ground. I saw what he had in it his hand. It was Neville's Remembrall.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat butt." Draco snickered and the other Slytherins laughed with him. I growled.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said as he walked forward I followed him right behind him.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco said then got on his broom and started to fly by us. "How about on the roof?" He said. I then got on my broom and flew right up in front of Draco.

"Give me that now you git." I said. Then Harry showed up right next to me.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Draco said. Harry and I went at him at the same time, but he dodged us.

"Have it your way then." Draco said then he threw Neville's Remembrall. Harry went after it. I began to follow him, but I saw Draco was about to jinx Him so I turned around and kicked Malfoy square in the face. He tried to punch me back, but I jumped off of my broom before he could. I was falling to the ground then I was back on my broom because it came to my rescue. I smiled at the shock look on Draco's face. I then see Harry coming back with the Remembrall. I gave him a high five then we landed to the ground where everyone congratulated us.

"Well done Harry and Melissa." A boy said.

"Harry and Melissa Potter?" Mcgonagall said. The group parted. "Follow me." She said with a smile. We followed her to the DADA(Defense Against the Dark Arts) classroom.

"Wait here please." She told us. We nodded our heads. Mgonagall then went into the classroom and brought out a boy student. "Harry, Melissa this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker and a third beater. Harry is the seeker he caught the glass ball from 50 feet in the air and Melissa is the new beater because she protected her brother when he was going after the glass ball. Melissa even jumped off her broom to dodge Malfoy's punch then landed back on her broom." Mcgonagall said. Wood was shocked for a moment. Then He smiled.

"Welcome to the team you guys." Wood said. We nodded. Wait first years aren't aloud brooms.

"Professor First years aren't aloud to have brooms." I said.

"That is true I will see with Dumbledore for you two to have a broom to practice for the games. It has been over a century since we had first years on the Hogwarts qudditch team." Mcgonagall said. We nodded again. Then she sent us off to our next block which is the last block of the day and it was a free period.

"Can you believe this Harry?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah Malfoy's going to be really jealous of us now." Harry said.

"He sure is." I laughed. Then we found Ron and told him the news.

" Seeker and third beater? But first years never make their house teams! You guys must be the youngest Quidditch players in.." Ron said.

"A Century." Harry said.

"According to Mcgongall." I finished. Just then my favorite twins came next to us George was to my left and Fred was next to Harry on his right.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Melissa, Wood's just told us!" Fred said.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron said.

"I am the third beater." I said to them.

"We know we have to teach you how to be as good as us. Also to make sure that you guys don't get blooded up to bad because Quidditch is a rough game." George said. Then he grabbed my hand. I looked to him he gave me a look that said I will tell you in a minute why I am grabbing your hand.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." Fred said. Then Ron and Harry went into the courtyard while I stayed with Fred and George.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George shouted to Harry. I punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"Stop trying to freak my brother out." I said.

"Okay sorry and the reason we had you come with us was because we will be training you after dinner to be a beater and we are about to prank Filch and his cat you in?" He asked me.

"You bet your gorgeous smile I am in. That is why we are called the prank kings and queen of Hogwarts." I said then we went and pranked Filch and his cat. I made the cat change color every minute. Fred and George made Filch look like a girl but put a dress and makeup on him while he and the cat slept. We walked away quietly then We started laughing out butts off.

"I think that is Our best prank yet boys." I said.

"Sure is." They said together. Then we deiced to sit down by the black lake.

**George's POV **

Fred, Melissa and I were all siting by the black lake while a idea came to me. Melissa was lying on the grass looking at the sky.

"Hey Fred lets throw Melissa in the lake." I whispered to Fred.

"Yeah good plan George." Fred whispers back to me. Then me and Fred grabbed Melissa.

"Huh what you guys doing?" she asked us. We only smirked at her and then we threw Melissa in the water. A minute later she came up glaring at Fred and me. Fred and I were already laughing at the shocked look she had when we threw her.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny guys now can you get me out of the water?" She asked us. Fred and I looked at each other then back to Melissa.

"Nope." We said. Then Melissa walked out of the lake and grabbed us by our arms and dragged us into the water with her. Fred and I were shocked at first, then we all started to have a water fight. We finished the water fight and got out of the lake laughing. We sat on the grass till we were dry enough to go back to the castle. We laughed all the way to the castle. Then we reached the great hall for dinner.

"Se you guys later for Quidditch practice you guys." Melissa said then she went and sat by her brother. I smiled as I watch her go sit by her brother. Fred nudge me as we sat down.

"You like her." he said.

"Shut up!" I told him he only laughed. Wait a minute did Melissa say my smile was gorgeous earlier. I smiled at that maybe she likes me too.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 4. I hoped you liked it please leave a nice review thanks :)


End file.
